mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination
Assassination is the second level in Call of Duty 8: End of the World. Walkthrough Predator, Soap, Harrier and Price go to assassinate Emperor Blaster of the African Army. They arrive in the town of New Saudi and see a thousand Africans ready for a conference with Blaster. The squad split up. Price and Harrier go to observe the meeting while Soap and Predator will assassinate him. Soap gives Predator a M21 Sniper Rifle and he shoots the Emperor in the head. The squad, along with reinforcements, attack New Saudi. Harrier then sees a oil refinery and the squad plant C4 on it. Then the squad boards a MH-6 Little Bird and detonates the C4. The oil refinery then floods New Saudi with oil and burns all the land, making it a wasteland. Soap takes a document saying something about informants of the Ultranationalists, but he looks at Otto Frankman... Transcript Briefing "This is Emperor Blaster, leader of the Africans. They have killed 20,000 civilians, done hostile takeovers and killed important people. Harrier, check the satellite. Where are they supposed to be?" ''--- Soap "''New Saudi, a town controlled by them." --- Harrier "This is going to get tough" --- Soap Ingame (Predator, Harrier, Price and Soap are on a motorway in a Humvee) *Harrier: Glad the Americans lent this to us. *Price: Too right, mate. *Soap: Wait a minute. LOOK OUT!!! (An RPG-8 hits the Humvee) *Price: Hang on!!! (The Humvee collapses into a river. The soldiers go away) *Soap: Good, they're gone. *Harrier: Let's move. (They move to a crushed mansion. Emperor Blaster is seen) *Price: Harrier, check the data. *Harrier: The Africans are having a conference with Blaster. They'll attempt new weapons including a chemical weapon. *Soap: WHAT? *Price: We have to stop this little meeting then. *Harrier: Roger that. (They move to a church) *Soap: Right here's the plan. Harrier, Price, you will go and spy on the conference and pick up any information you see on Harrier's satellite. Got it? *Price: Roger that. *Soap: Meanwhile, me and Predator will climb to a cliff and find Blaster. Then we'll assassinate him and regroup at the oil refinery over there. *Harrier: Copy that. (Predator and Soap run to a mountain.) *Soap: Predator, grab the M21 Sniper Rifle. (Predator grabs it) *Soap: Shoot him... (Blaster is shot in the head. Price and Harrier ambush the group by firing their guns and RPGs. Predator keeps shooting soldiers) *Price: This is Bravo Four, regroup at the oil refinery. *Soap: Roger that. Do yuo have the dat? *Harrier: Copy that. *Soap: Let's go. (Predator and Soap climb down the cliffside to the ground) *Soap: Follow me. And take off your suppresors. (They find the refinery) *Price: Let's blow this dump. *Harrier: Good idea. *Soap: Plant the C4, Predator. (Predator plants it) *Price: REINFORCEMENTS!!! (Task Force 141 reinforcements kill the Africans) *Robin 5: This is Robin 5, Get on board NOW!!!!!!! *Soap: Copy that. (The squad boards the Little Bird) *Soap: Look! (The oil refinery blows up. The oil floods New Saudi) *Price: Woah! *Soap: Check this out. This document says about Otto Frankman, leader of the Germans. This job is for the Rangers. Category:Missions Category:Levels